When installed, the Hydraulic Sway Control and Motion Dampening Mechanism will have many advantages over traditional suspension control mechanisms without the complexity of an active suspension system.
In the past, the most common way to control body roll has been with a sway bar mounted in-between the front or rear wheels. Subject invention offers a greatly improved method of controlling sway while providing the ability to easily and precisely adjust the amount of sway desired.
In addition, subject invention will have motion dampening characteristics similar to those of a shock absorber while providing the ability to easily and precisely adjust the amount of dampening desired.